


Full Measure

by Merfilly



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia reflects on the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Measure

In Blanche, Sophia sees a younger self, a woman who knew the power of seduction and lust. She sees a woman of confidence and insecurities alike, wondering when the power of beauty will fade.

In Rose, Sophia sees a child that once wondered at everything from the misery of a poor Sicilian life to the fate awaiting beyond the sea. Yes, Rose is sometimes addled in the way she shares her tales, but Sophia sees the crafty wisdom lurking in that childish wonder.

In Dorothy, though, Sophia sees her full measure, forged stronger. And knowing that, Sophia is at peace.


End file.
